Love From a Kidnapping
by Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja
Summary: Sesshomaru's charge Rin gets kidnapped ...Sesshomaru blames the Inuyasha gang ...pairings are Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Ses/Kan Kan. is the first three letters of my characters name, which means she is in my story my first story so no flames ...R&R please ...


Hello everyone ! *waves*

This is my first story so don't flame plz ^-^

(This story involves my character that I made for this show xD)

Full Summary: Sesshomaru's charge Rin gets kidnapped by Naraku but Sesshomaru thinks Inuyasha did it so he goes to fight him and get Rin back (because he's not expecting it, of course) but little does he know Kanya (my character) tells Inuyasha and ruins Sesshomaru's plans to fight him unexpectedly. He soon finds out however that Naraku kidnapped Rin and goes after him with Kanya's and (surprisingly) Inuyasha's, Kagome's, Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippo's help (Kirara's help as well ^-^). The story is better than it sounds xD

_. . . regular thoughts_

**. . . Inner demons thoughts**

". . ." talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS IN INUYASHA . . . .sadly . . . . .lol(I just own my characters xD)

* * *

"who …who are you?" asked a small scared voice.

"you shall see." A dark evil voice said.

A terrified scream was all that came next.

At the sound of the scream Sesshomaru's head came up and he took off towards the scream, fearing it was his young charge Rin. After also hearing the scream Kanya's head turned sharply to where she heard the noise she saw Sesshomaru wiz by her and she got worried.

_Oh no! What if that scream was Rin? _**Best go after him and see.**_ Right …I really hope it wasn't her, she's such a sweet child. _**Not to mention she went through so much, get going you have to see.**

Kanya nodded her head and took off after Sesshomaru.

When she finally caught up to him he was just standing in one spot clutching something.

**What is he holding? **_I don't know ...wait is that Rin's doll we gave her? _**From the smells of it …I'd say it is. **_Oh no! that means …_**Rin has been taken and from the looks of it Sesshomaru plans to bring loads of pain to the one who took her**_**. **__I've never seen him look so angry. He'll definatly be going after the person. _**He won't be the only one …**_ How right you are._

All of a sudden Sesshomaru stiffened and turned around to face her. He growled. Kanya just looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Sesshomaru just looked at her angrily and turned back around. Kanya could hear him sniffing around and then she seen him stiffen and growl suddenly. She heard him say something that sounded like …

"Inuyasha."

Kanya looked very surprised and then looked worried.

"Oh no." she whispered.

She turned around and took off in the direction she knew the Inu gang was headed.

* * *

It was a sunny day in feudal Japan the Inu gang was just walking back to the village to take a much needed rest after looking for jewel shards. The birds were chirping and the children were out playing in the fields.

"Ouch" screamed Shippo, ruining the peace and scaring the birds away. "Kagome, Inuyasha hit me again"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome wait …" Inuyasha started to say.

"SIT!" screamed Kagome, with a furious look on her face. "Don't touch him again!"

Inuyasha groaned from the Inuyasha shaped hole he made when Kagome sat him.

The figure in the trees giggled quietly and shook her head _Inuyasha you're obviously the same …_** Indeed he is …kinda sad isn't it ? **_Yes it certainly is._

"Inuyasha you should know by now that Lady Kagome doesn't like you hitting Shippo for no reason." Miroku said while groping Sango's butt.

"PERVERT" Sango screamed and hit Miroku.

The figure giggled again then walked out from behind the trees.

"Well you guys never change" The person laughed.

Kirara leaped into the persons arms and rubbed up against her. The person laughed again.

"Why hello Kirara" The person said "how are you?"

Kirara meowed and the person nodded. Kirara meowed again and the person laughed again.

"I am fine my friend" The person said.

Kirara meowed yet again and the person laughed again.

"She is in the trees why don't you go get her" the person whispered.

Kirara meowed and jumped out of the person's arms and went into the trees.

"Hello Lady Kanya" said Miroku getting up from the ground and rubbing his cheek.

Kanya nodded at him.

"Hey Kanya" said Sango, while smiling. "Where's Kiara?"

Kanya laughed.

"Kirara just went to go get her" Kanya said

Sango nodded. Shippo ran up and hugged Kanya.

"Hello Kanya" said Shippo

"Hello Shippo" Kanya said, while hugging back and smiling.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who got up out of his hole and was brushing dirt off of himself and gave him a curious/worried look.

"Who is that hugging Shippo." she whispered.

"That's Kanya." Inuyasha whispered back "I haven't seen her in years."

Kagome nodded and smiled a little bit. Just then Kirara came back with another 2 tailed neko with her. Kagome gasped.

"That's another two tails" she said shocked but delighted (A/N: two tails were rare to come by at this time.)

Kanya laughed.

"Indeed she is" Kanya said "Her name is Kiara and she is my dearest friend and pet"

Kiara jumped up into Kanya's arms and nuzzled her. Kanya nuzzled back. Kirara meowed and Kiara meowed back and jumped out of Kanya's arms and went to Kirara and tackled her. They started playing with each other. Everyone laughed at them.

"Why are you here Kanya" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

Kanya blinked and looked at him. Kagome then elbowed him in the arm.

"How can you be so rude?" she whispered to him "Geesh"

Inuyasha looked sheepish then.

"It's not like we aren't glad to see you or anything," he said quickly "I just want to know why you are here because we haven't seen you in years."

Kanya smiled a little.

"It's ok Inuyasha" Kanya said "I'm here because Sesshomaru thinks you all have kidnapped his young charge Rin and he is coming to fight you to get her back."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Cliffy on the first chapter . . .sorry ^-^;

Review please

Oh and you say Kiara's name like Key-are-ah xD

(no flames please . . .at least not on my first story ok ?)

if I get at least 5 reviews I'll have the next chapter up soon if not I'll have it up as fast as I can xD


End file.
